


Crimson for Grief

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Setzer gives Maria a chance to mourn for their lost love.
Relationships: Daryl (Final Fantasy VI)/Setzer Gabbiani/Maria (Final Fantasy VI)
Kudos: 2





	Crimson for Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Sweep Her Away;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544488) someday I will have to write more about their relationship and how it began.

Maria always brought fresh roses.

Setzer had started going to Jidoor every month after bringing back the Falcon, and would take her back with him to visit Daryl's tomb. At first the Impresario would have none of it, but there was little he could do when Maria herself declared to him that she _would_ go, or else would not sing for the rest of the season.

Maria and Setzer were on good terms, or good enough at least. It was hardly as though he could be faulted for not coming to her when the Impresario had gone out of his way to hide her (although he wondered some nights if he had taunted the old man with that letter so that he would hide her away, to give himself a way out.) They'd spoken of it once, briefly, and then never again. Things weren't the same between them, not without Daryl, and they were both ready to accept it at last.

She would always carry the flowers wrapped in black silk, and wore a black veil as she approached the entrance to the tomb. He wouldn't dare take her deeper into the tomb, even after the magic had vanished. Who could know what might still be lurking there?

The roses were crimson red, so dark they were nearly black. They were symbols of mourning, he remembers, remembering the garlands at his mother's funeral. He didn't know where she found them; he hadn't seen her garden in a long time. Perhaps she grew them in Daryl's memory.

Either way, he always stood beside her as she set the roses by the entrance to the tomb, and he always saw tears in her eyes, even under the veil. He understood; he had wept for Daryl as well. Her death had changed everything, destroyed what the three of them had built together. If only he could see her again, speak to her just once more.... he had so many things he'd like to tell her.

He put a hand on Maria's shoulder. He would always wait until she was ready, and even if they weren't the same as they were when they'd all been lovers, he would be there to help when she needed it. She always had to smile before the crowds, and he would let her have her moment to mourn.


End file.
